cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Chrono Shindou/Data
Deck G Season 1 Chrono uses a Gear Chronicle deck built around returning units to the bottom of his opponent's deck and gaining benefits from Stride. He also owns Interdimensional Dragon, Mystery-flare Dragon, which has the unique ability to skip his opponent's next turn, but this takes tons of luck. His ace is Chronojet Dragon. During the first few episodes, he uses cards from G Trial Deck 1: Awakening of the Interdimensional Dragon. In episode 4, Chrono obtains Interdimensional Dragon, Chronoscommand Dragon and modifies his deck to accommodate it in order to clear his opponent's rear-guard to give him an edge when guarding. He later obtains Interdimensional Dragon, Faterider Dragon and further modifies his deck to switch and power up his weaker units and get a strong unit out on the field. After losing his Fica points and later getting back his confidence, he obtained Interdimensional Dragon, Epoch-maker Dragon with a similar strategy by switching out a weaker unit for a grade 3 to dish out an additional attack and reuse on-call abilities. He also includes more support for Chronojet Dragon, such as Glimmer Breath Dragon and Heart Thump Worker. Chrono includes even more support for Chronojet Dragon in the form of Interdimensional Beast, Upheaval Pegasus. He also puts a much stronger focus on returning the opponent's rearguards to the deck to heavily weaken their offensive capacity. Chrono later earns Chronodragon Nextage from Jaime Alcaraz, and improves his deck, this time focusing on sending opposing rearguards to the bottom of the deck and adding power to his own rearguards. With Nextage's skill, Chrono can send it the G Zone and gain an extra attack with Chronojet Dragon. G Season 2 He uses a new Gear Chronicle deck in Season 2, focused on the Time Leap ability. He swaps outs many cards from the old season in favor of cards from G Trial Deck 6: Rallying Call of the Interspectral Dragon and G Booster Set 5: Moonlit Dragonfang that support Time Leap such as History-maker Dragon and Clockfencer Dragon. He also uses his new Cross Stride G unit, Interdimensional Dragon, Chronoscommand Revolution to send his opponents rearguards to the bottom of their deck during the main phase. During his fight against Kamui in the G Quest's Ultimate Stage, his deck has improved, focusing on the skills of Interdimensional Dragon, Warp Drive Dragon, as well as having 2 G Guardians. G Season 3 Having lost his avatar, he changed to a deck filled with some older cards while still retaining ones with Time Leap, including his replacement avatar, Steam Battler, Kug-Bau. After getting back Chrono Dran Chrono's deck gets additional Chronojet support, the most important of which is a new G Guardian that can stop Demiurge and his new G Unit, Chronodragon Gear Groovy, which can copy the abilities of any two face up Gear Dragons in his G Zone. NEXT Chrono now uses a Zodiac Time Beast deck, containing his new ace Chronojet Dragon G. Cards like Metapulsar, Split Pegasus and Chrono Dran G have the ability to superior call from the deck without the use of Time Leap, while many of the main deck Zodiac Time Beasts become stronger in the presence of other Zodiac Time Beasts hinting at a sense of unity among them. This coincides with Chrono's growth throughout the series, as he has gone from someone who always tries to do things on his own to someone who believes in the people who love him. After getting Interdimensional Dragon, Beyond Order Dragon from Aichi in Turn 26, Chrono adjusts his deck in order to get to GB8 quickly and utilizes Beyond Order's skill of gaining an additional main and battle phase. After reaching the finals of the U20, Chrono further adjusts his deck to include Chronodragon Gearnext as well as more Zodiac Time Beasts. Z His deck still focuses on Time Leap. After defeating Gastille, he is given Zeroth Dragon of End of the World, Dust. After losing against Gyze, he lost it along with his G-Zone. He regains it back after performing Dimensional Overstride with Chrono Dran Z. His new ace, Chronojet Dragon Z allows Chrono to stride by binding a grade 3 Zodiac Time Beast from the drop zone. While still maintaining his G-Units from NEXT, his new G-Unit, Chronovisor Heritage, allows Chrono to gain an additional turn after returning it back to the G-Zone and striding it again by skipping the ride phrase of the next turn. G Manga Chrono's Gear Chronicle Ragnaclock Deck Chrono's Nova Grappler Extreme Battler Deck Chants *(JP): Generation Zone, released! Now, show me the world that I truly desire! Stride Generation! *(JP): Lead me to the future! Open a new world! Ride! Chronojet Dragon! *(EN): Come, forerunner to the new age! Interdimensional Dragon, Epoch Maker Dragon! *(EN): Shine forth from the blade! Light from the time space dimension! Twin Sword Cleave! *(JP): Generation Zone...release! Now, shine on...the possibilities of my future! Stride Generation! Chronodragon Nextage! *(JP): "Immortal power! Light that shines on my fate! Tear apart the darkness! Fierce Wings of Light!" (attacking with Interdimensional Beast, Metallica Phoenix) *(JP): "Open up a new world! Chronojet Dragon G!" *(JP): Burning sky, trembling ground! Crush all reason! Fiery Explosive Tremor! (attacking with Fiery March Colossus) *(EN): Sky now burn! Earth now tremble! May your force shatter all reasoning! Flaming Detonation! (attacking with Fiery March Colossus) *(EN): Surpass! And reach out! For the future I truly desire! Explosive! Sublimation! Rush! (attacking with Interdimensional Dragon, Chronoscommand Revolution) *(JP): Surpass it! Arrive at the future I truly desire! Explosive Advancing Sublimation! (attacking with Interdimensional Dragon, Chronoscommand Revolution) *(EN): Liberating Generation Zone! Show me the realization of my image! Generation Stride! *(EN): Liberating the Generation Zone! Give me one chance to set myself on a new path! Generation Stride! *(EN): Together we can blaze a path, and make the whole world tremble. Ride, Chronojet Dragon! *(EN): Lead me to the future! Open up the path before me! I ride! Chronojet Dragon! Battles Manga Category:Character Data